Daddy Doesn't Love Me Anymore
by Msskipper2
Summary: A father doing things he shouldn't do to his seven year old twin daughter
1. Chapter One : How it started

**Chapter one : How it started**

 **Hi my name is Meagan and I have a twin sister Mariah she's 6 minutes older than me we've long blonde hair like our mommy and daddy has dirty short blonde hair and we've blue eyes we stay in a big house just the four of us . Daddy always calls me sweetheart and Mariah sweetie. Daddy always talking more to me than my sister sometimes I think she feel left out when he talk to me in when he do talk to her it always be in the family room when he let her sit beside him in not me just her oh I forgot to tell you that I'm 7 years old . I walk in the family room asking him will you play hide and seek with us he said not right now sweetheart I've to work for two more min then I will play with you I said okay daddy and I grab Mariah hand and daddy said Mariah can stay and you can go play in your room I said ok and let Mariah hand go and run off to my room.**

 **Mason POV**

 **I don't know why I told Meagan I was working I wasn't I was looking at porn and I told her that Mariah can stay and she can go in her room I didn't want my sweet little angel to see . I look at Mariah and said come sit down beside daddy she smile and sit down beside me in I close my laptop in rub my fingers through her long hair like I always do and I've always had dirty thoughts around Mariah but not Meagan and I said hmm you getting so big and I sit her on my lap and she wearing a pink dress that zip from the back in I rub her back moving her around on my lap in I said you're so perfect as I moving wrapping my arms around her moving her hair to the right kissing her soft neck moving her around on me in I had a budge in my jeans and I said sweetie daddy have to unzip his jeans in I move her off me in unzip my zipper and move my dick out in sit her back down on my lap and I felt her undies in move her around more in I moan low and kiss her neck in I move her dress up in moving her in her undies slide down in it touch my dick as it was sticking straight up and I know she felt it cause she said ouch I said shh and kept on kissing her in place her on my dick and she scream and I cover her mouth with my right hand telling her it's okay sweetie and I moving in and out of her slow and she muffled screaming as I did one big push in it was all in her ass and I moan in her ear nipple her ear and moving in her ass fast and damn she's so tight I pull her dress off her and moving in her fast and hard and I felt her tears drop on my hand as I moving in her for ten minutes then I squirt and told her go clean up in my office she cried and I said keep your mouth shut and she nod her head yes and walk off naked to my office and I stand up putting my dick back in my boxers and zip my jeans up and I walk towards my office and Mariah crying wiping herself with a baby wipe I put my laptop back on the desk and I grab Mariah hand in wipe her butt til all the blood got off her in I toss it in the toilet and flush it I put her dress back on in zip it up and I put her undies on her and grab her hand and I said you better act normal around Meagan and if she think something going on I will beat you she said she won't tell I said good and we walk outside and I yell for Meagan come down and she went outside happy in Mariah and Meagan start hiding in I found them five times and we play for two hours and it was their nap time in I said girls come on in we walk back in the house and sit on the couch and watch the little mermaid and I said Mariah come sit by daddy she move off the couch what her and Meagan was on in sit on my left side and I move her to my right side . In I rub her hair and I saw Meagan already dose off to sleep in I start rubbing her back in raise her dress up in unzip it in take it off her in I pull her undies off in she trying to cover herself up I I move her hands in I unbutton and unzip my jeans I. Pull them off and my boxers and I put her on my lap in I grab her hips in moving her all around my sick in I pull my shirt off in I pick her up in lie her down in the floor behind the couch in she trying to move in I slap her telling her to stay still in I open her legs she said no daddy I slap her telling her kept her mouth shut in she crying in I stick one finger in her and she scream I slap her telling her you better not wake up my angel and I position my self between her legs in I trying to slide my dick in her tight pussy she scream I cover her mouth in she trying to stratching my hand in I did one big push in it was in her pussy and she muffled screaming and I grunt loud trying to all my dick in her and once it was all in I start thrusting hard in her in she's muffled screaming and I moaning loud know Meagan can't hear and I move her legs further apart and just ramming it in her hard and fast and damn it felt so good banging a tight pussy especially my daughter in I moan and close my eyes and going in and out of her for thirty minutes I look at my watch in kept up my fast pace and she still muffled screaming and I moaning cause it is so good I squirted in her three times and I started going violently in her in I moan louder saying damn it's too good in it went on for fifty nine minutes til I squirted a huge load in her pussy in I moan loud and I look down at Mariah face she's still crying in I slap her five times hard telling her to stop all that damn crying and I did twenty more fast strokes and she muffled screaming and I pull out of her in she crying wiping her tears away in I got back on top of her and saying if you want to keep on crying I can keep fucking you til you shut up she start sniffing I said what the heck in I ran it back in her tight pussy she muffled screaming and I moan saying if you wake up Meagan it won't be so pretty and I did ten strokes and pull out of her in i look at the blood between her legs in I told her that you're a woman now sweetie she said it hurt I said go take a bath while I clean up she got off the floor and walking slow upstairs and I grab the cleaning supplies and clean up Mariah blood off the floor in I put my clothes back on and grab Mariah dress and undies walking in the bathroom and she ask me why the water red I said the water red cause your cherry pop and she said what's a cherry I said your virginity she said what that I said when a man or a woman who is a virgin and one of them get their cherry pop that means you not a virgin anymore she said ohh and I said you ass isn't a virgin either cause I pop that two in I let the water out in run another in clean her up and I dry her off and put her dress back on in zip her dress up in I said bend over let me see your butt she bend over in I look at her hole I said it still not stretched yet In I lie her on the floor in open her legs in check her hole I said hmm you definitely not a virgin anymore there in I grab her hand in went back downstairs in sit on the couch in Mariah in my lap watching tv in I said remember what I said kept your mouth close she said she will in i says you not going to wear any undies for three days now go to sleep she fall asleep while I'm**

 **Rubbing her hair and I still had her in my lap in I raise her dress up rubbing her chest and her sore pussy I look in see if Meagan still sleep in she is so I finger Mariah til she squirt out in I lie her head on my lap and her legs on the couch in I still rubbing her in I said Meagan wake up she did in i Mariah go sleep for ten more minutes go play in she did then I woke Mariah up in fix them a ham and cheese Sandwich**


	2. Chapter 2

Mariah POV

After daddy hurt me so bad he let me go to sleep in his arms and he scares me when he always be mad at me for any reason . He shake me awake rough I open my eyes and rub my eyes saying I'm still tired he rub me up and down above my knees and he said I don't care go in the kitchen I'm going to fix you and meg a snack in I got off the couch in walk in the kitchen sitting down at the table then daddy and Meagan walk in holding hands and he sit her down in her chair and he start fixing us a sandwich and cut up some apples and he place Meagan plate in front of her first then mines and he made hisself one and he pass both of us a apple juice. We ate silently daddy grab our dishes and told us to go play in we walk off in I said meg let's play in my room she said okay and we run off to my room and I close my bedroom door and we start playing with my dollhouse . We were having so much fun til daddy told Meagan to play in her room she got up and left and I stayed on the floor playing he sit down beside me rubbing above my knees again in I move in he said stay still sweetie I look at him and he move me closer to him rub me above both of my knees telling me that I'm turning into a beautiful I smile saying thank you daddy and I tried to hug him he let me hug him and he hug me back and his hands moving down to my behind in up my dress I trying to move and he kept me there I felt his hands feeling my behind and up my back I didn't even realize he unzip my dress in he pull it off me in toss it across the floor in I trying to get out of his grip he just kept on holding me tight rubbing me all over then he lie me on the floor and he got on top of me I said no no daddy he told me to shut up before I receive a slap to my face in he pull his pants and boxers off revealing his big man thing and he move my legs apart I put my hands down there to stop him he just slap me three times hard across my face hard I start crying and he move my hands in he hold onto my hands for I can't move them I said daddy please don't hurt me again he just look at me touching his big man thing and moving his hand up and down on it in it got bigger in he move me up a little bit in he move my legs further in he slide his big man thing in me in I scream and he cover my mouth saying not so fast sweetie you gonna take all this in your small pussy and he make a sound in shove the rest in me and it hurt so bad that I muffled screaming and crying and he made some weird sounds in he said hold on sweetie in he shoving it more in me I felt like I was being rip apart and he cussed then he start moving in me hard like he did before it hurt so bad I kept muffled screaming

Mason POV

After I got done with the dishes I was going to go in Mariah room for I can release my pleasure before my wife come home ,but when I walk in I saw my sweet angel Meagan in there in I kneel beside Meagan and told her to go to her room and play in she got up saying come on Rae I said I've to talk to Rae she said ok and she run off in I made sure she was out of earshot and lock Mariah door in I walk beside her rubbing her telling her that she turning out to be a beautiful woman and rubbing her thighs moving her closer to me in she hug me and I hug her back and rubbing her on her butt and under her dress and felling her butt in rubbing her all over I felt her trying to move I held her there in unzip her dress in pull it off her in toss it across the room in lie her in her back in she said no no don't hurt me like you did I slap her cause she pissing me off in I got undress and I open her legs just alittle bit and she trying to move I held her hands above her head in open her legs up more then I jack it and moan til it got real hard in I slide my big thing in her small pussy and she scream I cover her mouth and push all of my dick in her pussy and she muffled screaming I said not so fast sweetie you gonna take all of this in you and I moan once all of my hard dick was in her I start thrusting hard in her moaning in I said damn sweetie in continue to thrust fast and hard moaning my head off cause it felt so great in her and I pick up my pace in move her up alittle bit and keep ramming it in her hard.i keep squirting in her like I'm drinking a big glass of water and I did this for thirty minutes in pull out of her I still had my hand over her mouth in I said keep your mouth she nod her head yes with tears in her eyes I said good I lift her up and place her on my lap on my dick in she muffled screaming and she trying to move in I was holding her in pace I wrap my right hand around her moving in and out of her slow moaning in she's whimpering low muffled please stop daddy I just ignored her keep on ignoring her in moving in her faster in it was getting so good that I move to the bed in put her on her stomach and ramming it in her she's muffled screaming while I was tearing her asshole up for fifty minutes soon she was quiet down from screaming so I move my hand from her mouth to the back of her head in. Pin her face down while I'm thrusting so hard in her ass moaning loud the bed was rocking underneath us hitting the wall I heard Meagan door open in I cover Mariah mouth in she muffled screaming and I stop in she trying to turn Mariah doorknob saying Mariah are you okay I heard some noise I whisper to her to tell her that you are ok I move my hand from her mouth in lift her head up she said I'm okay Rae Meagan said why your door lock I said tell her that you cleaning up she told Meagan that she's just cleaning up Meagan said oh ok in she move from her door in I heard her door shut I pull out of Mariah in move her bed from the wall in got back on the bed in cover her mouth in push my dick in her ass with one big push in she muffled screaming in I moan loud and start back tearing her ass up violently . The bed still rocking underneath us for a good while in she holding onto the sheets tight while I'm thrusting in her for over 69 minutes moaning loud and louder as the bed still rocking underneath and it felt so good in her ass that I'm going faste and faster in her in she squeezed the sheets tight in I smack her her ass hard five times on both cheeks moaning like crazy and squirted like a big waterfall in it dripping down onto her sheets in I said hmm sweetie I knew you can handle this big Weener ice and it's hard as a rock as my thrust is violently in I start sweating like crazy squeezing her right ass cheek I pull out of her in turn her on her back in I lay on top of her in she whimpers I cover her mouth with both of my hands in open her legs wide enough for me in shove my thing all up her pussy she scream and I moan loud saying oh my god sweetie you taking this dick good now I start thrusting violently in her moaning loud in she muffled screaming while I'm just pounding that tight pussy for over fifty minutes I move my hands off her mouth and kissing her soft lips and thrusting like crazy in her in I'm still squirting in her every chance I get in it felt great doing that in I told her that you will always be daddy special girl I do this with in I did fifty more strokes til I stop before I get carried away I told her open your mouth she did in I slide my tounge in her mouth in I teaching her how to tounge kiss for ten minutes in I did twenty more strokes moaning in I did three big squirts moaning. I slap her five times hard for whimpering,ten times for Meagan walking out her room and ten times for screaming she crying saying daddy I'm sorry I said you should be you never do anything right and that why I'm going to punish you right after dinner she said I'm very sorry dad I cut her off saying I don't believe you in I did twenty-five more strokes then I pull out of her in put my shirt and jeans on I just Button my jeans in I pick up Mariah dress off the floor in throw it at her telling her to put it on she getting off the bed putting her dress on in I turn her around in zip her dress up in the back took her dirty sheets off the bed in put new ones on in I made up the bed I pick up my boxer off the floor and wipe the cum off her in pick up the dirty sheets and I grab her hand in walk to the door I told her unlock open it she did in we walk in the laundry room and I put the dirty sheets my boxer in it turn it on put some laundry detergent in it close it walk out in walk in the family room and sit down in put Mariah on my lap I rubbing my fingers through her hair telling her that you're the only girl that make me feel so good in a long time she giggling I said mommy don't even make me that happy she said why I said u too young to know about that sweetie in I ask her will you do anything I ask you to do she said yes I said so you love me she said yes daddy I love you whole lot I said that why I special time together you have to keep it a secret from everyone she said ok but it hurt. I said hmm you will get to it sweetie in I kiss the top of her head lift her dress up

To be continued


End file.
